<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's try this again by SamanthaSepopaSandile</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394969">Let's try this again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile'>SamanthaSepopaSandile</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A beautiful accident [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CEO Lexa (The 100), Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, F/M, Intersex Lexa (The 100), Married Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Teenage Motherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaSepopaSandile/pseuds/SamanthaSepopaSandile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was 16 when she met Lexa, 17 when they had sex for the first time. And still 17 when she found out she was pregnant, when she told her parents and they kicked her out.</p><p>She moved to Polis with Lexa a few weeks later. She moves back a year later with her now wife, and must navigate the rocky terrain of trying to fix things with her estranged parents. While also going back to finish high school.</p><p>An accidental teenage pregnancy AU that no one asked for but I wrote anyways.</p><p>Enjoy...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Clarke Griffin &amp; Lexa, Clarke Griffin &amp; Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake &amp; Clarke Griffin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A beautiful accident [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>460</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Home sweet home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Part One</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Clarke stood by the window and watched the storm play out. The rain was beating hard onto their driveway and the scene was accentuated by the flashes of lightning accompanied by the cracking of thunder.</p><p>She hoped it wouldn't wake Micah up, she'd only just put her to sleep.</p><p>Her thoughts went back to the multiple boxes that lay around the house that she needs to unpack but can't seem to tear her eyes away from the window. She missed witnessing a thunderstorm.</p><p>Back in Polis it was rare to have it rain this hard, it was one of the only things she missed about home. Besides her parents of course but she'd deal with the latter soon.</p><p>"Baby, it's getting cold" arms wrapped around her waist and she relaxed into them instantly. She hummed.</p><p>"I know but just one more minute please. I missed the rain." She whispered back.</p><p>They stood there for a moment before a loud crack of thunder sounded, followed by the cries of a wailing child. Clarke sighed and the girl behind her chuckled.</p><p>"I'll get it. You get some rest. You're tired." The girl dropped a kiss to the blonde's forehead and stalked off.</p><p>Clarke sighed and peeled herself away from the view, reaching for the first box she sees and drags the tape off. Beginning to unpack it.</p><p>When the girl finally re-emerges from the room Clarke is already on her third box.</p><p>"Baby, I thought I told you to go take it easy." She rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Lexa, you know we have to unpack this house or else it's gonna stay this way for weeks." She sighed.</p><p>"No it won't, I'll take care of it. Plus we only just moved in yesterday. No one is expecting us to have the whole house unpacked. You're jet lagged and so am I. The baby was up all night yesterday and you along with her. So you go sleep, I'll take care of this and the baby and tomorrow morning I'll wake you up with a plate of bacon and eggs and I'll sex you up until the baby wakes up" Lexa placed a kiss on her lips. Letting it linger. Clarke sighed.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go to bed." She stood from the couch. "G'night my love" she bent down for one last kiss and trudged to their bedroom to get ready for bed.</p><p>They hadn't got to putting the clothes in their chest of drawers yet, so she looked through their shared duffle bag for her pajamas. Then she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth, bypassing the millions of boxes lying on the floor. After that she face-planted on the unmade mattress pulling the blanket they used the night before on top of her and going to sleep.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Lexa watched her wife walk away before she got herself up with a groan and went to finish the box Clarke had left unfinished.</p><p>Then she moved into the kitchen and unpack the boxes from there, placing everything where it needs to be and throwing out anything that didn't make it.</p><p>She made a bottle for Micah for later putting it in the fridge. The house came already furnished for the most part. The kitchen was big, spacious with a kitchen isle big enough for ten people. Dark marble countertops with dark wooden cabinets. The sink was big and had a window that looked into the backyard which was huge, with a pool to the side.</p><p>They had a dishwasher fitted, a fridge, the ovens, an eight plate stove top and a microwave already in and working when they bought the place.</p><p>It had high ceilings with big windows that let the light in perfectly and eight bedrooms. An underground garage, an office for her to work, a game room for her to play in, a playroom for Micah and an art studio for Clarke to wind down in. As well as a study room for when she does go back to school to finish her senior year.</p><p>She couldn't resist buying this house and Clarke had wanted her to save money but she had so much money she couldn't just pass off the opportunity to buy her and her family the perfect home for them.</p><p>Micah started crying a few hours later for her first feed of the night (usually the child could sleep through the night, but time zone difference and they were trying to help her adjust) and Lexa had worked through most of the house. She was tired but she needed to do the house or her wife would be even more stressed than she already was.</p><p>With meeting her parents again after a year and going back to high school soon, Clarke was already so stressed and all Lexa wanted was to alleviate some of her wife's stress, not add to it. She'd probably catch a few hours of sleep later, in order to be awake enough to fulfil her promises to her wife. </p><p>She couldn't help but think of how their story started. Lexa met Clarke when she was seventeen and Clarke sixteen. They'd danced around each other for months until they kissed on Lexa's eighteenth birthday. From that moment on they had been inseparable. Clarke accepted her being Intersex but they never had sex until the girl turned seventeen a few months later. It was sloppy and sweet and utterly perfect for the both of them. They were happier than they could have ever been.</p><p>The next month Clarke missed her period and she took a pregnancy test. They sat in Lexa's room both nervous wrecks until the time was up and it came out positive. They held onto each other and cried, Lexa reassuring her that she would be there every step of the way. And she was.</p><p>She was there when they told Clarke's parents. Held her when she cried later that night when her mother kicked her out. They spent the night at Lexa's place and Lexa asked the girl to move with her when she got her acceptance letter to the university of Polis where she studied Business and Finances in order to take over her father's company. Left to her upon their death.</p><p>Lexa hadn't actually needed to go to school for it, her parents had taught her everything she needed to know about the multi-million dollar family business. But she went anyway and completed her education earlier than the rest of her peers. All the while taking care of her pregnant girlfriend and making her feel absolutely loved and cherished. </p><p>Micah was born a few months before her graduation and Lexa had been a mess in the delivery room, so much so that Clarke threatened to throw her out if she didn't get a grip on herself and her nerves. Which she thankfully did and was able to support her wife fully.</p><p>When she graduated, she started working at the company. Taking her rightful place as CEO and within three months she was able to change its course and turn the multi-million dollar company into a multi-billion dollar company. It was hard balancing time with work and her family. But she knew that Clarke would need her unconditional support, especially since she was a stay at home mom.</p><p>When Clarke turned 18, they went to a courthouse and got married. They knew they were meant to be and marriage was just a step to make their family even more solid than it already was.</p><p>When Micah was officially 6 months old, they broached the subject of going back home. Clarke was hesitant, but Lexa knew she missed her parents and her home, so she aimed to please. Besides, a branch for Kongeda Enterprises was being opened in Arcadia and Lexa wanted to oversee it. She could also work from home which gave her more time with her little family. Something she was really looking forward to.</p><p>When Clarke finally agreed. They planned their move. Looking for houses in Arcadia that were for sale. And they found the perfect one in a gated community. Somewhat sarburb. But it was safe and that's all that really mattered. They moved in two months later, during the summer. </p><p>Lexa had even managed to talk to Clarke about School and her parents. The blonde had shown interest in going back to finish her final year of High school but they were yet to talk about it in detail. For now they had to face the hurtle that was the Griffin parents.</p><p>With a sigh she set her daughter back in her crib and exited the nursery, closing the door behind her with the baby monitor strapped to her. By the time Lexa went to bed at 4 am, after Micah's last feed of the night, she had finished the majority of the house. The boxes that were left were their toiletries, that went in their bathroom, they babies things that she couldn't unpack yet unless she wanted to wake her up. The things that go into their room and their box of pictures. She figured she could do the rest some other time.</p><p>She threw herself in bed with her wife to catch the four hours of sleep that called out to her before Micah's next feed and she had to wake up to make her wife breakfast.</p><p>~~~~~~~</p><p>Clarke woke up to kisses being pressed to her face repetitively. She scrunched her nose and smiled. Opening one eye with a groan. Her gaze fixed onto green eyes and her breath caught. Her wife looked tired but oh so gorgeous and Clarke fell more in love with her than she thought she possibly could.</p><p>"I brought you breakfast" Lexa smiled.</p><p>Clarke positioned herself in an upright position and Lexa placed the tray on her outstretched legs and placed a kiss on her lips before standing back up.</p><p>"I'm going to get Micah. I'll be right back."</p><p>Clarke nodded and looked into the tray on her legs. A plate cereal and a bagel with coffee. She chuckled, they hadn't gone grocery shopping yet. She dug into her bowl on cornflakes and hummed. Lexa came back with Micah balanced on her hip holding a bowl of cereal for herself. Then she settled down on the bed laying Micah on her back between them. They cheered when she rolls onto her belly and starts squealing.</p><p>"When are we meeting your parents?" Lexa asked. Clarke stilled, spoon Midway to her mouth.</p><p>"I don't know yet. I haven't called." She finally replied.</p><p>Clarke's parents had reached out to them as they were getting ready to move out. Apologizing, asking to meet. They'd said they would think about it, and call them back when their decision was made. They were yet to call back, though they hadn't mentioned that they were moving back to Arcadia.</p><p>"Do you want me to be there when you call?" Lexa asked.</p><p>"Please." She sighs.</p><p>"What about, you finish eating, I'll get this bean changed and then we'll call them. It's only 8:30 and it's a Sunday so I think 9 am is a safe bet." Lexa suggested.</p><p>"Okay" Clarke nodded.</p><p>Lexa finished off her cereal then picked up Micah cooing and peppered kisses to her face smiling at the giggles the baby releases.</p><p>Clarke watched as they walked out and sighed. Finishing off her breakfast before getting up to look for her phone. She finds it in the shorts she was wearing the day before.</p><p>When Lexa comes back, Micah is in a new outfit. Consisting of a pink onesie and a white tutu with white socks dotted with pink hearts and a pink bow. Clarke can't help aww at how cute she looks, opening her arms for Lexa to drop the baby into them which she does and takes a seat next to her on the bed as she breathes in Micah's baby scent.</p><p>Clarke took in a deep breath and dialed the number that called her a few weeks back. She waited with bated breath as it rang in her ear. She pressed the loudspeaker button before balancing the phone on her knee pulling Micah closer to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead.</p><p>"Hello?" A voice answered. Her mother. Clarke's breath caught, a lump forming in her throat.</p><p>"Clarke? Is that you honey?" Abby's voice sounded tired but hopeful.</p><p>"Hi Mom" Clarke finally answered. Her mother released a choked sob on the other end.</p><p>"How- how've you been?" She asked, sniffling.</p><p>"Is Dad with you?" She asked cooly. Ignoring her mother's question.</p><p>"Umm… yeah, let me go get him" she heard shuffling on the other end, accompanied by the occasional sniffle. Then a door opening. Her father's voice carried out in the background before</p><p>"Clarke honey, is that you?" Her father's voice shook while he spoke and Clarke took a deep breath. She felt Lexa's hand in case hers and squeeze. Effectively grounding her.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me. We've been thinking and we're available next weekend for lunch if you guys can make it." She got to the point.</p><p>She heard a broken sob and she was sure it came from her father.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. We'll be there. Thank you so much for giving us a chance." Her mother sobbed out.</p><p>"Don't thank me yet. 1 o'clock at Grounder's on Saturday. We'll meet you guys there." She said and ended the call abruptly, falling into her wife's open arms crying and shaking.</p><p>She felt Lexa wrap her arms around her and Micah rocking them gently. She could hear her whispering reassuring words into her ear, telling her how proud she was and Clarke could barely get herself to lift her head from the crook of her wife's neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meet the 'rents...again.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's meet the parents shall we...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Clarke was nervous. Lexa could tell. From their 2 years of knowing each other Lexa can tell the mood of her wife almost instantly. Her wife was nervous and so was she, this was her first time meeting the Griffin parents. Meeting them as their 18 year old daughter's wife and mother of her child technically. The first time around they hadn't gotten to discussing who the other parent was, they'd just assumed it was some guy and Lexa was there for moral support. That was also the first time she'd met them and they hadn't really recognized her presence. She was honestly not looking forward to this.</p><p>They were in the car, a Mercedes Benz G500. They had Micah's car seat in the middle of the three seater in the back. They had their hands clasped in the middle of the console. Lexa rubbed soothing patterns on her wife's hand, bringing it to her lips to kiss. They pulled into the parking lot and sat there a moment. They were five minutes early so they had five minutes to kill. Clarke held Lexa's hand tighter. Not ready to let go just yet.</p><p>Lexa gave her the time she needed and looked outside the window. A quaint little restaurant with a big sign that spelled 'GROUNDER'S' stood in front of them. She watched as people went in and out, as well as the people walking the streets. She also paid little mind to the stares some people where giving her car. </p><p>After two minutes she sighed and unbuckled her seat belt. Picking up her phone from the cup holder she'd put it in. Opening the door and stepping out. She was dressed in a white short sleeved Nike T-shirt with the sleeves folded once. Dark skinny jeans, black and white Nike sneakers, the look finished with dark sunglasses. She shoved her phone in her back pocket and slammed the door shut making sure to have the key in hand. She opened the back doors, stepping on the foot rest to reach the car seat, unclipping it and sliding it out. She grabbed the baby blanket and draped it over the seat to shield Micah from the sun before grabbing the diaper bag, putting it on her back and carrying the car seat out.</p><p>She closed the door and rounded the car to the passenger side. Opening the door for her wife and helping her out with one hand while the other held onto the car seat. Once Clarke was out she pulled her into a one armed hug and presses a kiss to her temple.</p><p>"You're going to be alright. We're going to get through this lunch. Then we're going to go furniture shopping for our unpacked home, then we're gonna go home and enjoy some quality time together." She promised. Clarke nodded into her shoulder and with one last kiss to her head she pulled away. Shutting the door and locking the car with the remote on her keys. </p><p>She shoved the keys into her back pocket. Pushed back the glasses on her face and pushed back Clarke's too. Then grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together as they walked to the entrance. Completely ignoring all the looks they were getting.</p><p>Walking into the restaurant, the patrons quietened. Everyone looked at them, something that they were used to at this point but was still unnerving. Lexa looked at Clarke who scanned the place looking for her parents. Lexa could tell the moment Clarke noticed them from how tight she gripped her fingers. She turned her gaze to look at a couple seated in a corner booth, their eyes trained on them. The woman who Lexa roughly remembered as Abby was a brunette with what she noticed to be brown eyes as they walked in their direction. She had bags under her eyes and looked completely exhausted and apprehensive. A completely different look from the anger and anguish two years ago.</p><p>The man whom Lexa remembered to be Jake Griffin was a big man, with blue eyes that reminded her of her wife's but his were sad. And blonde hair just like Clarke. He gave them a shy smile when they approached. Lexa squeezed her wife's fingers as they walked, carefully maneuvering to make sure the car seat does not hit anything to jostle the sleeping baby.</p><p>They made it to the booth and stood there. Lexa giving Clarke time to decide what the next move was. The older couple stop up too, Abby wrung at her sleeves nervously, a thing Clarke also does she notes with a smile. Jake can't seem to be able to hold back his tears. She doesn't know who moved first but then her wife walks forward and so do her parents and they meet in the middle with a group hug. She hears Clarke release a sob and has to stave off her own tears. Glad she hadn't taken her glasses off yet. </p><p>Lexa smiles at the hug, her hand still gripped tightly by Clarke's so she has to step a little closer to be a bit more comfortable and readjust her grip on the car seat in her other hand.</p><p>They pull apart a minute later. Clarke wipes her tears with her other hand and walks closer to Lexa, pressing herself to her side. Lexa places a reassuring kiss to her temple and smiles.</p><p>Clarke moves into the booth, sliding in first to allow for Lexa to be closer to the edge so she can slip out with the baby if necessary. Lexa slips in next and places the car seat next to her on the sofa. Turning it so that Micah faces the opposite direction they are facing even with the cloth still on.</p><p>Once everyone is settled, Lexa faces Jake Griffin while Clarke faces her mother. And they quieten. Lexa clears her throat.</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Griffin. It's a pleasure to officially meet you, my name is Lexa. And this is Micah, our daughter. She's sleeping right now but you'll meet her when she wakes up from her nap soon. We have about 30 minutes before she starts waking up so let's get to ordering. I'm starving."</p><p>"It's good to meet you too Lexa." Abby finally answers. Seeming to not remember they had met once.</p><p>"You had a girl?" Jake chokes up, Clarke swallows and nods. Also oblivious.</p><p>"Yeah. She's our little angel." Lexa replied for her.</p><p>"How do you two know each other?" Abby pipes up.</p><p>"Lexa is my wife." Clarke stated proudly. Seeming to choose to not comment on the fact that they forgot they already met the girl.</p><p>Jake looked confused.</p><p>"As in married, married. Legally bound wife?" He asked.</p><p>"Yep. That's the one." Clarke shrugged.</p><p>"For how long?" Abby asked</p><p>"When I turned 18. Went to the courthouse the very next day, so eleven months. Almost a year." She answers.</p><p>"You married my daughter?" Jake Griffin asked. Lexa knew it wasn't a question, more of a statement but she answered anyways. Proud. Unrelenting with her head held high. She would not be ashamed of her family and she will not be intimidated by the person who kicked her wife out for getting pregnant.</p><p>"Yes, sir. I did" she answered evenly. Voice strong. She watched as Jake's face turned red and Lexa half expected it to pop from his shoulders. She looked back into his murderous blue eyes, uncaring, unaffected.</p><p>"Dad, it was my decision. I love her and she is my daughter's mother. So reel it in or we leave. Simple." Clarke growled out with an eye roll.</p><p>"What about her father?" Abby asked, affronted.</p><p>"Whose father?" Clarke questioned.</p><p>"Your daughter's father. Does he know you've replaced him? Does he agree with this? It's not fair for you to take her away from him." Abby said. Lexa couldn't help but chuckle.</p><p>"Why do you laugh, you homewrecker?!" Jake exclaimed and Lexa laughed even harder. Clarke sighed.</p><p>"Micah is Lexa's daughter. She is her sire. She is her mother." Clarke said, tone final.</p><p>"As in she is biologically Lexa's?" Abby's brows knit together.</p><p>"Yes, mother" Clarke could feel a headache coming on.</p><p>"How?" She asked.</p><p>"Jesus Christ Abby, you're a doctor. Micah is Lexa's daughter as much as she is mine. Lexa got me pregnant. Do the math!" She exclaimed, getting tired of this conversation.</p><p>"I'm Intersex." That's all Lexa gave and went back to looking at her menu. </p><p>Before they could answer to that last statement, a waitress came over asking for their order. Lexa ordered, Ribs, fries, a salad and diet Coke for herself. A burger with fries and a strawberry milkshake for Clarke and a slice of their strawberry shortcake as a take away for dessert. The Griffin's ordered and when the waitress left. The table went silent.</p><p>"Look, I'm not here to fight with you. You are the ones that asked to meet up but if you're here to just judge me then just say so and let us have this over and done with. Me and Lex have somewhere else to be." Clarke spoke up.</p><p>"We called you because we wanted to apologise Clarke." Her mother sighs.</p><p>"Well it doesn't feel like you're apologizing. It just feels like you're judging my choices and antagonizing my wife. I don't need this type of negativity in my life. I'm not a child anymore. If you haven't changed I don't need you. Not now." Clarke let out. Jake sighed.</p><p>"We're sorry Clarke. We should have been better parents. You needed us and we threw you out. We should have supported you. We should have been there, instead we lost you." A tear rolled down his cheek.</p><p>Whining sounds came from under the cloth and Lexa knew those sounds as the ones that mean she's waking up. She raises the cloth, folding it on the handle and unbuckles the whining baby. She grabs the diaper bag totally forgotten on her back and grabs her puke cloth laying it on her front and over a shoulder before picking up the baby cooing to quieten the displeased sounds she was making.</p><p>She placed the little girl in her arms putting her over the covered shoulder and gently rocking her. Clarke reaches over, Lexa can see the love shining in her eyes and places a soothing hand on Micah's back rubbing gently. She leans in and kisses the girl's head gently, then places a soft kiss to Lexa's temple and Lexa can't help but sigh gently and smile.</p><p>They look up at Clarke's family and Lexa's smile fades away. They have little knowing looks on their faces and smile gently at the pair (well Abby more so. Jake just looks a tad bit annoyed). Until their eyes train on the bundle in Lexa's arms. Lexa looks at Clarke for confirmation and when Micah has settled she looks at the Griffin couple and smiles gently.</p><p>"Do you want to hold her?" She asks</p><p>They look shocked and excited but also so scared.</p><p>She moves the car seat onto the table and stands. Going to the other side of the booth and bending down to deliver the child into their waiting arms. She stands there for a moment, waiting for the baby's protests to simmer down with gentle rocking in Jake's arms.</p><p>His eyes are glassy and Abby is crying. Both smiling gently at the little girl. </p><p>"She's so so perfect." Abby says as she gently brushes back her soft brown curls. And looks into her blue eyes.</p><p>"Hi there," Jake cooes to the child.</p><p>"I'm so, so proud of you Clarke. She's absolutely beautiful" she slides over to give her daughter a teary hug.</p><p>Lexa watched the scene unfold. Content.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>Abby was a nervous wreck the minute her daughter said they could meet. They'd went to the restaurant early that Saturday afternoon. Both extremely nervous, though Jake was hiding his nerves better than her.</p><p>They picked a booth in the back next to the window, because they anticipated that they'd need the privacy. They'd sat there and watched as the door kept opening. Eyes snapping to it every time it did.</p><p>They watched a big expensive looking car pull into the parking lot of the restaurant, as did everyone else. When it's occupants didn't get out they dismissed it. They don't expect Clarke and her partner to have the kind of money to afford such a car. They'll probably get here by cab. They watch the cabs pass by, holding their breath everytime one stops by the restaurant. Their attention is dragged to the car again when they hear the door slamming closed. They watch a young brunette girl in a white shirt, white shoes, dark jeans and sunglasses walk to the back door, opening it and climbing in. A few moments later she hops down with a car seat and rounds the car to the passenger side.</p><p>Abby can't help but wonder if the baby in the car seat is hers. She watches as the brunette girl helps someone out of the car. Catches blonde as she pulls the person into a hug behind the car door. Her heart races. When they part the brunette pushes the door closed and locks the car. Taking the blonde's hand and they walk towards the restaurant. Abby's breath catches as she watches Clarke, her baby girl, dressed in a manner similar to the brunette girl, walk towards the restaurant.</p><p>She's so grown up, is all Abby can really think about. She watches them enter and how they just seem to command a room together. Drawing strength from each other.</p><p>They spot them and walk towards them. When they're pulled into a hug she finally feels like she can breathe again, for once in the last two years without her daughter.</p><p>They sit and she really wants to see her grandchild. Micah, is what they named her. A beautiful name for what she is sure is a beautiful child. But there is a cloth draped over her car seat and the girl, Lexa, faces the car seat the opposite way anyways.</p><p>They talk, it doesn't go how she wants to, but she can't seem to stop shoving her foot in her mouth. She says what she doesn't want to but can't seem to say what she does. She wants to tell Clarke that she was so stupid, that she misses her, that she loves her more than words could ever possibly express. She wants to tell her that she is so very sorry for what she did but she knows sorry doesn't mean a thing but she wants to spend the rest of her life making it up to her.</p><p>She doesn't though. Instead she judges her daughter, and her wife, antagonizes them and is just plain stupid.</p><p>When the girl, Micah, finally wakes up. She watches with interest and rapt attention how Lexa handles her. Like a person who knows what they are doing. Like a mother. She watches the scene that unfolds when Clarke leans in to kiss her family. How perfect and happy they are. And when she's asked if she wants to hold the child how could they possibly say no?</p><p>When she holds her for the first time she can't explain how perfect she is. The perfect combination of both her mothers and she could not be more proud of her daughter. And she tells her so. And finally, for the first time that afternoon she says something she wants to say.</p><p>When they hug for the second time that afternoon, she knows there's a possibility that they'll be alright.</p><p>That is, if her husband doesn't fuck it up for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Its 7pm and I'm going to bed. I can't. To anyone who cares I got my hair done and my head hurts like a bitch. I regret my decision though I love my new hair style. *Sigh* the things we do to feel pretty.</p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Kudos, comment. Do you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come dine with us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>They are sitting on their king sized bed, legs folded beneath them. Staring at each other. Micah is sitting on the bed next to them playing with her toys and they continue to look at her to make sure she's okay and not too close to the edge of the made up bed.</p><p>Clarke is using looking at Micah as an excuse not to answer her question. Her wife is scared and Lexa knows that. She wants to take all her fear away but she can't. All she can do is support her.</p><p> </p><p>The end of summer is approaching and her wife's relationship with her parents was greatly improving. They still don't know that they had moved back to Arcadia permanently. Just thinking it was a summer visit. Her relationship with her wife's parents was something akin to tenuous. They still didn't like her for impregnating and marrying their daughter, not that they even acknowledge her existence anytime they are all together. Lexa doesn't bother trying either, she tried in the beginning but they had made their contempt for her very clear. So she stopped trying and hasn't told her wife any of it.</p><p> </p><p>They were discussing Clarke going back to school. Her old High school to be exact. The girl was apprehensive, Lexa could tell. She was scared too. Clarke had never been apart from Micah since her birth. Spending a few hours at school without her daughter was a daunting prospect for the blonde and Lexa could tell. But she knew it was necessary. Her wife is extremely smart and Lexa knows about her dream to be a doctor. She would never want her wife not to have everything she wanted in any life if she could help it.</p><p>"I could always just finish it online" Clarke tried to reason.</p><p>"You've sacrificed so much for our baby Clarke. Because of me. You are not sacrificing senior year." Lexa spoke gently.</p><p>"It doesn't feel like a sacrifice for me Lex. Everything I've done is because I love you and I love our daughter and our perfect family. It comes above everything else for me." Clarke sighed.</p><p>"I love you too. We love you too baby. But we're okay. You've taken such good care of us. Micah is healthy. So am I. And it's time I sacrifice for you. It's time you look after yourself and follow your dreams." Lexa explained.</p><p>"But you guys are my dream." Clarke pouted.</p><p>"And you are mine my love" she leaned over to kiss her wife's lips gently.<br/>"But it's time you follow your other dreams. You've always wanted to become a doctor. And that is what I want you to become. I couldn't live with myself if you ever resented me for getting you pregnant and taking away your dream." Lexa teared up.</p><p>"Oh baby," Clarke cooed, cupping her wife's cheek. "You didn't impregnate me on purpose. It was a mistake on both our parts but I could never ever resent you for giving me our daughter. And this life you've built for us. You are a perfect wife and a perfect mother and I could ask for nothing better in life." </p><p>"So you're going to sign up?" Lexa sniffled.</p><p>"What if something happens while I'm at school?" She asks.</p><p>"Baby, I'm working from home. If I have to go to the office I will take her with me. We'll pick you up from school on certain days. I have your mom, who is a doctor, on speed dial. I know where the hospital is. We've baby proofed our house. I will even tie a leash to her waist if it helps." Lexa joked. Clarke chuckled </p><p>"Don't you dare leash our child like a dog" she reached over to scoop up the child in her arms. Kissing her cheeks vigorously before letting her crawl away.</p><p>"I won't. Baby, this is an opportunity for you to be a teenager again. It's only one year. Go out, make friends. Have sleepovers and talk about boys" Clarke raised an eyebrow at the last part.<br/>"You're only allowed to talk about your hot ass wife" Lexa added, eyes thinned and Clarke laughed.</p><p>"Okay fine. We'll go register tomorrow" she rolled her eyes at her ridiculous wife.</p><p>Lexa fist bumped the air starting a victory dance and Clarke rolled her eyes reaching over for Micah and leaving the room to go make lunch, Lexa assumed. </p><p>Lexa followed them soon after, smiling. Her wife was finally going to be able to be a teenager again.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>They were in the car headed to the mall. Clarke had her fingers intertwined with her wife's over the console as Lexa drove. They'd just been to the school and Clarke was officially signed up for senior year when schools reopen after summer vacation.</p><p>So the trip to the mall was to get her school supplies and she was excited. Clarke was one of the weird ones that liked school and going back sounded awesome to her. She was nervous but that was okay. She had two weeks before the beginning of school but they wanted to get the school supply shopping out of the way so they could focus the last two weeks on their family. </p><p>When they got to the parking lot. Lexa took out the keys and got out to get the stroller from the back. Then she took out the car seat clipping it into the stroller. Pulling the flap so that Micah was protected from the sun and smiled at the baby's wide eyes staring at her. She leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead. Making sure the car seat was locked in place, when she saw that it was, she hopped up to grab the diaper bag then she pushed the door closed and rounded the car.</p><p>She opened the passenger side door for Clarke and helped her down, placing a kiss on her cheek and closing the door behind them. She checked if she had her phone and wallet when finding them she locked the car and pushed the stroller towards the entrance.</p><p>They walked around, ignoring the stares they got. They went into an art supplies store first, getting supplies for Clarke's art room which they hadn't gotten to doing even after they bought things for the remaining rooms in their house.</p><p>Thankfully the store had shipping so their things should get there tomorrow morning. They moved on to the school supplies store. They got Clarke a backpack, something cheap and practical because Clarke refused anything expensive. She didn't want people assuming that she was rich, and she wasn't planning on going around telling people about her family just yet, if ever.</p><p>They got the rest of the school things they need. They took a detour to the changing rooms to change Micah, then went to the food court to get something to eat.</p><p>Clarke got some tacos for lunch and Lexa got a slice of pizza. They both got milkshakes and water and they grabbed a table. Turning the stroller so that Micah was facing them they ate in silence. Occasionally stealing glances at each other and smiling while also keeping an eye on Micah who seemed to be content sucking on her pacifier.</p><p>"Clarke!" They both turned their heads at hearing the blonde's name. Lexa kept a hand on the stroller when they both turned.</p><p>Lexa saw her wife's parents walk over and sighed. Clarke caught the motion and frowned but before she could ask her parents where in hearing range. She just got up and gave them a hug each. She noticed how her parents smile's dimmed when they looked at Lexa and how Lexa looked uninterested when she looked at them.</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Griffin" Lexa nodded with pursed lips that Clarke was pretty sure was supposed to be an attempt at a smile.</p><p>She wanted to question their behavior but now was not the time.</p><p>She watched as her parents nodded back at her wife in acknowledgement. She frowned but her thought process was interrupted when Abby spoke up.</p><p>"You guys went shopping?" She asked</p><p>"Yeah" Clarke confirmed. "School supplies" </p><p>"Oh? For who?" Abby looked confused.</p><p>"You're going back to school?" Jake smiled</p><p>"Yeah. Starting senior year at the end of summer. Lexa convinced me to go back." She smiled. She noticed how her parents grimaced in Lexa's direction but the latter seemed uninterested in their conversation eating her food.</p><p>"Wow, that's so great honey! I'm so proud of you!" Abby pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"What about you Lexa?" Jake asked, mirth shining in his eyes.</p><p>Lexa had taken to looking around the mall while drinking her Milkshake. Pizza halfway finished.</p><p>"What about me?" She asked, indifferent.</p><p>"Are you going back to school?" Abby asked, genuinely curious. Jake locked his jaw at her answer.</p><p>"No ma'am. Don't need to." Lexa answered and took a bite of her food.</p><p>"What mommy and daddy supporting you?" Jake ground out. Lexa chuckled darkly.</p><p>"No offense Mr Griffin but you sound like a child." Lexa dismissed and turned to Clarke.</p><p>"Babe, Micah and I are gonna go to the supermarket. We ran out of ice cream and there's a few things I need there. Meet us there when you're done." Lexa kissed her cheek and grabbed her remaining milkshake and plate of food before wheeling away. She threw the plate in the trash can and sipped away at her milkshake and Clarke watched her go.</p><p>She turned her eyes to her parents sighing.</p><p>"Clarke, that girl is completely rude. I don't like her." Jake bit out.</p><p>" You don't like her because she doesn't take you shit." She bit out.</p><p>"I am your father!" He exclaimed, turning heads.</p><p>"Yet you act like a child!" Clarke yelled back.</p><p>"Can we have dinner sometime soon?" Abby asked.</p><p>"I have to ask Lexa" she sighed.</p><p>"She does not own you, you can think for yourself. We are your parents Clarke." Jake butted in.</p><p>"Neither do you. She is my wife and you haven't been acting like parents for two years. Don't even try to play that card." His expression fell but Clarke didn't have it in her to care.</p><p>"I'll talk to Lexa about dinner. But if it's to happen, you need to learn to respect my wife and treat her like a fucking human being or the both of you can just go to hell." She turned, grabbed her plate and milkshake suddenly not hungry and threw them away walking in the direction she saw Lexa walk in.</p><p>How long had her parents been treating Lexa like dirt under her nose and she hasn't noticed. How could she let such a thing happen to her wife. She couldn't understand if she wanted to yell at her wife for not telling her or hug her and apologise for letting this happen.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~</p><p>She ended up doing both. When they got home they'd put Micah down for a nap, Clarke had fed her on the car ride back and the girl had fallen asleep in her arms.</p><p>She'd gotten out of the room to find her wife packing away the groceries she'd gotten in the kitchen. She then pulled her to their bathroom and started yelling at her. Lexa hadn't yelled back, just watched her, face impassive and when she did speak she told Clarke she didn't want to be the reason again for another falling out with her parents.</p><p>She'd told Clarke how she blamed herself for the girl going two years without her parents. She'd shed a tear and Clarke couldn't yell at her anymore, so she pulled the older girl into a hug and apologised for letting her parents abuse her. She'd soothed her, telling her that she wouldn't change her and Micah for the world. Which only made the girl cry harder.</p><p>They'd cuddled, ordering take out and hung out as a family once Micah woke up for the rest of the day.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>Abby had called them the next morning. Apologizing for their behavior. Even apologising to Lexa herself. She'd talked to Jake and got him to apologise too, though rather begrudgingly on his part. They'd promised to make an effort and Clarke chose to give them the benefit of a doubt.</p><p>So  they talked about having dinner and Lexa said they could host. And host, they did. </p><p>That is how they found themselves that weekend dining with the Griffin parents. They arrived at 6:30. With enough time to see their granddaughter before her bed time, lugging a huge bag of toys they bought for the girl. Lexa left them to it, and went to finish off making dinner. When the clock struck 7 Clarke took the little girl and got her ready for bed. She'd already taken a bath and was in her pajamas, so all that was left was a story and singing her to sleep.</p><p>As Clarke did that Abby found her way into the kitchen.</p><p>"Can I help with anything?" She asked. </p><p>Lexa had half the mind to say no. She really didn't need the help, but she had promised her wife she'd try too, so she nodded and set Abby up with cutting the vegetables.</p><p>"You have a beautiful home. Gorgeous even." She'd eventually stated.</p><p>"Thank you." Lexa replied sincerely. "When I saw it the first time I knew we had to buy it. Clarke was very much against it at first though." Lexa chuckled.</p><p>"Why? Because it's so expensive? It looks like it cost a lot." Jake walked in and added bitterly. Lexa just rolled her eyes without him seeing.</p><p>"No, she thought it was too big for just the three of us." Lexa answered.</p><p>"So you guys bought it?" Abby asked</p><p>"Yeap" She answered, moving to grab an ingredient.</p><p>"Did you buy it with a loan?" Abby asked, cautious.</p><p>"Nope" Lexa answered. She knew Abby was questioning how they could afford such an expensive lifestyle.</p><p>"May I ask what you do for a living?" Abby asked gently.</p><p>"You may ask, whether or not I'll answer is a different thing all-together." Abby chuckled at that, 'so she does have a sense of humor', Lexa hummed in thought.</p><p>"It's obvious she's a trust fund baby Abby. Hasn't had to work a day in her life" Jake rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Jake, stop it" Abby bit out.</p><p>"How long do you think you'll be able to supply our daughter and granddaughter with your inheritance money? Huh? What happens when it runs out? Have you even thought about how expensive it is to raise a child?!" He ranted and Lexa just sighed.</p><p>"I wouldn't be so worried if I were you. I'm not a trust fund baby. I don't even have parents. I have two degrees from Polis University if you must know. I run a company and I make more in a month that you could possibly make in your entire life. I know how expensive it is to raise a child. I am raising, one if you haven't noticed. </p><p>You assume to have me figured out Jake Griffin, but you know nothing about me. I'm sorry your ego is bruised that I married your daughter without your 'permission' but this vendetta you have against me will cost you your family. Impregnating your daughter wasn't on purpose but I loved her then and I love her even more now. </p><p>If you are going to continue to insult my intergrity and my intelligence you can leave. You know where the door is but I will tell you this now, you will never see Micah again. It was my idea to get you guys together because I know the pain of not having a family. You never deserved this chance because you are the ones that stuffed it up. So don't try to pin all your guilt on me." Lexa concluded and went back to stirring her pot.</p><p>"Hey baby, that smells delicious." Clarke walked in. Wrapping her arms around her wife she smiled.</p><p>"Lexa makes the best food ever. If she wasn't so good at running a company I might have forced her to become a chef." Clarke smiled, kissing her wife.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" She frowned, noticing the tension in the room.</p><p>"Everything is perfect love. Why don't you ask Mr Griffin to help you set the table. Dinner is almost ready." She placed a kiss to Clarke's lips smiling gently.</p><p>"'kay. C'mon dad, I'm starving." Abby chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.</p><p>The kitchen fell silent once the two were gone.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Abby finally spoke up, leaning against the counter and watching the younger girl.</p><p>"What for?" Lexa asked</p><p>"Everything. My husband. The way I treated you. It's not fair I know. I guess it's just easier to blame us losing our daughter on you than to accept that it's entirely our fault. We threw her out when she needed us. Pushed her away. Then she left, and never came back. Then she comes back, looking healthy and beautiful and so so happy and all because of you. It just set in how much we failed her.</p><p>She has this perfect little girl with this amazing woman who loves her unconditionally and I can see that. Please believe me when I say that I do. I've just been so blinded by my guilt that I take it out on you and it's not fair. It's abusive and I'm so so so sorry." Abby sniffles and Lexa watches, shocked. She doesn't know what to do with herself so she nods. Swallowing the lump that formed in her throat.</p><p>"Can I hug you?" Abby asks and Lexa nods. Opening her arms and the woman falls into her.</p><p>The hug feels so motherly that Lexa has to resist the urge to cry. She misses her mother, misses her father. She misses her family. But she has a new one now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so fun fact about Clarke asking her dad to go set the table with her. When I proof read this yesterday, I thought about adding the conversation they would have but thought against it because honestly I liked the way it was.</p><p>So in my head, Clarke tells off Jake for being a jackass because she actually did hear the conversation but acted like she didn't because she knows Lexa can handle herself and she wanted her to say her peace.</p><p>Then she proceeded to tell him to fuck off and not bother coming back after that dinner. </p><p>Of course you'll find out what happens with him in the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>Anywho, I'm about done with part 2 but i think I'm gonna post it every 3 days instead coz it also has 4 chapters and I haven't started part 3 yet. The final part so far. I know where I wanna go with that but I haven't started it yet, so I don't know yet.</p><p>Without further ado let me let you go so you can go about your merry ways without me keeping you.</p><p>See you in 2 days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Second times the charm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So... First day of school anyone?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So it's been more than 2 days... Ooops👀</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p>Clarke was nervous. Like really nervous. She couldn't sleep the night before. She kept tossing and turning. Made sure her school bag was packed at least ten times last night. </p><p>"Baby, breathe. You're gonna be okay. It's just school. You've done it before." Lexa rubbed her arms up and down.</p><p>"Not with a ten month old I haven't." Clarke snapped. Lexa didn't flinch.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just so nervous. What if none of the other kids like me?" She asked</p><p>"Not possible. It's impossible not to love you." Lexa answered easily.</p><p>"What if they're mean to me?" She asked.</p><p>"Then you tell me and I'll personally take them out and hide their bodies where no one can find them." Lexa kissed her temple and brought her into a hug.</p><p>"What if I don't make any friends?" She mumbles into the crook of Lexa's neck.</p><p>"That's not possible. The minute you walk in, you'll have people tripping over themselves to be your friend. I promise you that. But if no one does, I'll always be your friend. Forever and always." Lexa kissed her and Clarke sighs.</p><p>"C'mon. The bus should be here soon." Lexa gave her one last squeeze before letting go.</p><p>Clarke went into the nursery and kissed her daughter goodbye. She was going to miss her terribly. When she walked out, Lexa had her lunch in one hand and her backpack in another. She helped her put it on and gave her the lunch bag. Clarke chuckled at the badly drawn smiley face.</p><p>"You're gonna be okay. It's gonna be great. C'mon, I'll walk you out." Lexa said.</p><p>They walked out the house. The bus stop was two houses down so Clarke didn't have to walk far. She'd decided to use the bus because she wanted the full high school experience. Now she kinda wished Lexa could take her to school but she knew that this was for the best.</p><p>Not that she didn't want people to know about her family. She just wanted them to know her first before judging her for having a child. And Lexa's affinity for expensive cars wasn't going to help her make real friends.</p><p>They parted with a final hug and kiss by the gate. She wanted her wife to walk her to the bus stop but Micah was still sleeping and they couldn't leave her unattended even if she was just sleeping. </p><p>To her pleasure though, Lexa watched her walk the entire stretch to the bus stop and watched her wait. When the bus got there five minutes later, Lexa was still standing by the gate with a reassuring smile and a little wave before she turned and ran into the house presumably to take care of a crying Micah.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p>Clarke noticed she was the first one in the bus. She was also the only one on the stop so she was likely to be the last one dropped off too. She kind of hated that because it would mean that she'd spend more time away from her girls than necessary.</p><p>Two stops later they picked up a girl with brunette hair and a round face in a red bomber jacket. Clarke noticed her leg brace from the slight limp she had. She shrugged it off guessing that the girl was probably done with people staring at her.</p><p>When she looked up the girl was staring at her and she stared straight back into her brown eyes until the girl cracked a smile and Clarke did too.</p><p>To her surprise the girl dropped herself down on the seat next to her and shrugged her bag off.</p><p>"Hi." She said</p><p>"Hi" Clarke answered</p><p>"You new? Haven't seen you around." She commented.</p><p>"Yes and no." She answered vaguely.</p><p>"A girl with a bit of mystery. I like it" she smirked. "Raven" she reached out an arm.</p><p>"Clarke" the blonde took it smiling.</p><p>"I can show you around if you like. And you can sit with my group of misfits at lunch. Though I must warn you, they are a lot." Raven said and Clarke chuckled.</p><p>"I'd like that." </p><p>The bus started filling up from there. People kept staring at her but she didn't mind. She and Raven continued to talk and she found the girl really funny, if not a lot more sarcastic than the average person. She found out that she liked science and is not allowed to conduct experiments without a teacher watching her carefully because she almost blew up the school one time.</p><p>They were in the middle of Raven telling her about the one time her and 'the delinquents' (as they've been branded), broke into the cafeteria at night to steal eggs because they were having a sleepover and needed eggs, when a loud shout of the girls came through.</p><p>"Raven!"</p><p>A brunette haired girl with a small frame but muscled body came into view.</p><p>"Tavia!" Raven screamed. </p><p>The other girl plopped down on the seat in front of them. Stood on her knees and stared at the pair. Raven stood to hug the girl before plopping back down.</p><p>"Girl! Where on Earth have you been this entire summer? I missed you." She moped.</p><p>"I've been busy. Some of us actually have to work to get what we want O, we can't all have brothers that bend to our every whim like you. Or a hot college boyfriend wrapped around our fingers who's a trust fund baby." Raven rolled her eyes and smirked.</p><p>Clarke just sat back and enjoyed the banter, smiling amused. </p><p>"Jealousy doesn't suit you Rae." She jested back. "Oh, hi! I'm sorry I didn't see you there. How rude of me. Name's Octavia. I'm the sane one." The girl, Octavia, turned to Clarke. Clarke smiled and took the outstretched hand.</p><p>"Clarke" she said.</p><p>"You're having lunch with us right?" She asked.</p><p>"Yeap. Already recruited Blondie Blake. No worries. You know I work fast." Raven looked smug and Clarke chuckled.</p><p>"Watch out for this one. She's got an STD." Octavia said and Clarke laughed.</p><p>"Ooooo! Stop tryna vag block me woman!" They started slapping at each other and Clarke just laughed harder.</p><p>Lexa was right. Today might not be as bad as she thought it would be.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>She went to get her schedule and her locker number. Raven and Octavia waited for her. When she got back they helped her find her classes and she found that she has all of them with one or the other and sometimes both.</p><p>They led her to homeroom which she had with both of them and she got to meet some of the delinquents. She met a girl name Niylah. A boy named Murphy and his girlfriend Emori. Monty and his boyfriend Ace. Jasper his best friend and his girlfriend Harper. They all seemed really cool and made her feel so welcome.</p><p>No one asked questions that are too personal and when they did she gave vague answers. If she chose not to answer they respected that. There was a lot of trust in this group she could tell and they already made her feel like she was one of them.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>She had to introduce herself in all her classes which she hated but did anyways. People talked about her when she passed. She knew they were interested in the new face but she didn't particularly care.</p><p>No one from outside the delinquents had tried to talk to her until lunch time. When she was sitting at a huge round table with the rest of the delinquents. </p><p>Clarke had pulled out her lunch from her bag and smiled down again at the smiley face before opening it. Her lunch consisted of homemade nachos, a banana, a homemade smoothie and half a tuna sandwich. With it she found a pink sticky note that had "I love you" written on it with a heart and Clarke could almost cry at how much she missed her wife. Raven made a comment about how her parents must love her to put a sticky note in her lunch as a senior and she'd laughed at the comment.</p><p>Then she proceeded to get distracted by a shoulder tap, making her and the rest of the group turn.</p><p>"Hi, my name's Finn" the boy, Finn, was a sleezy looking boy with slicked back oily hair. A school football jacket draped over his shoulder and a charming smile plastered on his lips. Clarke could tell he was a fuck boy from ten miles away.</p><p>"Hi" she smiled politely.</p><p>"Scram Finn! You smell like cheap cologne and it's clogging up my nose!" Raven said besides her.</p><p>"Nice to see you too Reyes but I came to talk to Princess over here." He put on a smile she guessed was supposed to be charming.</p><p>"Rude! She's not interested in your fuck boy face Finn!" Octavia yelled next.</p><p>"Can I help you?" Clarke asked before he could reply to Octavia.</p><p>"Yes, you can actually. You can help me by letting me take you out on a date." He smirked and the group of jocks behind him high fives each other. </p><p>"Is that a line that actually works?" Clarke asked, slightly amused. She could feel the eyes of the girls around the cafeteria on her.</p><p>"Haven't tried it on anyone but you." He smirked with a wink.</p><p>"Flattered." She deadpanned and went back to her food.</p><p>"So is that a yes?" He asked, hopeful.</p><p>"No." </p><p>"Oh come one just one date" he smirked.</p><p>"Hard pass. I don't associate myself with jocks. Just isn't my type." She shrugged and the delinquents laughed.</p><p>"Well what is your type?" He asked clearly not giving up.</p><p>"Not you." She answered. </p><p>"Buuuuurrrrnnnnnnnnn!!!!!" Raven exclaimed.</p><p>The delinquents started banging on the table when Finn tried to speak, effectively shutting him up. He walked away with a frown on his face and a metaphorical tail wrapped around his leg.</p><p>"Well you showed him Blondie!" Raven exclaimed and Clarke rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I like this one. Welcome to the delinquents Blondie. You're one of us now. No take backsies." Murphy said </p><p>"What? No initiation ceremony? You guys a whack!" She booed and they chuckled.</p><p>"Nah we save that for the sex cult" Raven answered and everyone groaned.</p><p>"Can someone please get Raven a girlfriend! She needs to get laid. This is getting pathetic." Octavia said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>"You know I'm saving myself up for marriage Blakey Pooh" she patted the girl's face to which Octavia responded by slapping the hand away.</p><p>"I don't think it counts as saving yourself when you're masturbating every night. Aaaand having sex parties every weekend." Octavia taunted.</p><p>"Semantics babe." Raven shrugged</p><p>Clarke was really enjoying their banter.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>When it was time to go home Clarke could not be more excited. She missed her wife and her daughter. She played with the ring she had on a chain around her neck and took out her phone. She stared at the picture of her and Lexa kissing in front of a beach at sunset that was her lockscreen and smiled. </p><p>She unlocked her phone and sent a quick text to her wife that she was leaving school. Locking her phone she put it in her pocket and looked up at the group around her.</p><p>They were all hugging goodbye and they even hugged her goodbye and she smiled at that. Raven and Octavia led her to their bus and they all got in and took their seats, sitting the same way they had that morning. </p><p>Octavia was the first one off, then she was left with Raven listening to the girl talk about everything and anything. There was just the two of them left, then there was just her. When the bus dropped her off, she found Lexa waiting for her by the bus stop. Sitting on the bench with Micah on her stroller. </p><p>When she got off she launched herself into her wife's arms and cried with how much she missed her. Lexa rubbed her back soothingly until she was able to pull away and stare down at her daughter. The girl giggled the minute she saw her face and a huge smile broke on her face. She picked her up and hugged her close. Smelling the calming scent that was her daughter's baby shampoo.</p><p>"I missed you. Both of you so much" she sighed.</p><p>"We missed you too." Lexa answered. "Let's go home." </p><p> </p><p>~~~~ </p><p>Lexa watched her wife get on the school bus and felt a heaviness settle on her heart. The same kind that always seemed to sit there when she parted from her wife or her daughter. </p><p>Regardless she couldn't help but feel endlessly proud of her girl for doing this. She knew she was nervous but she also knew her wife would own school.</p><p>She ran back to the house hearing the cries through the baby monitor. She greeted her little girl with a coo and hugged her close. Already missing her wife. She grabbed a bottle for her and reheated it while bouncing the whining baby. Lexa knew that Micah could probably feel and see the absence of her other mom but Lexa knew they had to make due.</p><p>When the bottle was ready she carried it and Micah to her office to get started on some work. She grabbed a pillow from the couch in her office and rested it underneath Micah on her lap and handed the baby her bottle. Also using the hand holding the baby to her to support the bottle. </p><p>She opened her laptop and got to work. When Micah was finished feeding she'd got a bit done, the lifted her up, helping her burp then saving her work. She stalked to the nursery and got the little girl changed and dressed for the day then she went to get her laptop putting it on the coffee table in the living room. Setting Micah up in her play cage and play mat she put in the girls toys and watched her while she did some work. </p><p>Occasionally looking up and cooing at the girl. She frequently took breaks to play with the girl. At ten o'clock the deliveries from the art store arrived and she went to answer the door with Micah in her arms. She smiled politely at the delivery guy and signed off on the delivery, guiding them to the art room where they could drop everything off. </p><p>She could see the looks of awe and wonder that crossed their faces as they walked around the house and Lexa had to hold in a chuckle. She thanked them for carrying it in, tipping them generously and closed the door as they left.</p><p>She played with Micah a bit more before the little girl yawned in time for her morning nap. When Micah was asleep she got to work and by the time the baby was awake Lexa had done all her work for the day. She set about making lunch with the girl crawling around the kitchen floor.</p><p>She made mashed potatoes and green peas for Micah and a sandwich for herself. Then sat the child on her high chair at the dining table, tied a bib around her neck and sat next to her. She wiped down the table connected to the chair with a sanitary wipe and dished a small amount of the food directly on the table. </p><p>Lexa watched the child eat as she ate next to her. Drinking her water and biting into her sandwich. More food was smeared around the girls cheeks and on the floor than made into her mouth and Lexa chuckled. Grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes next to her she fed Micah slowly while watching her play with the food on the table. She knew she was going to play with it rather than eat it, but that was better than having her spit it out just to play with it.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was done eating she gave her a small amount of water in her sippy cup. Then wiped her down and set her down on her play mat again. She debated texting Clarke but she knew it was unlikely her wife would answer even if she was on her lunch break. She was probably too busy making friends. Gosh she missed the girl.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it the clock hit three o'clock and Clarke sent a message that she'd be home soon. Lexa couldn't contain her joy.</p><p>"Mommy's coming home my little love bug" she cooed at Micah as she changed her diaper. The little girl giggled and clapped her hands. Lexa couldn't help but smile </p><p>She got the girl redressed and took her to her bedroom as she got changed. She'd been in sweats the entire day, having taken a shower with her wife that morning to help destress her.</p><p>She was done a few minutes later and went to grab the girl's stroller. Lexa strapped her in it and rushed to pick up the house. Ten minutes later she pushed the stroller out the door and locked it behind her. She pushed the two houses down and sat on the bench by the bus stop. Stroller in front of her turned, so she could see Micah. The girl sucking away at her pacifier, weighted down by the stuffed animal attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her heart rate pick up when she heard the bus coming. Smiling despite herself. She couldn't wait to have the girl in her arms again and hear about her day.</p><p>When the big vehicle stopped in front of her she couldn't help but smile. A moment later the doors opened and her face was immediately filled with blonde. She sighed in relief, finally feeling like she could breathe again.</p><p>Her wife talked about how much she missed her and Lexa watched as she pulled away and cooed at their daughter. Unstrapping her and clinging to her as if she were her life line.</p><p>"Let's go home" she spoke up and they took the short journey back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So last chapter of part 1. It's a bit late and I apologise for that.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this story was inspired by a one shot called Day in the life. I forgot who wrote it, but I read it a while ago and I've been binge watching YouTube videos of Teenage moms since, so this monstrosity has been created.</p><p>I hope you enjoy it and it makes some form of sense to you. Lol.</p><p>P.S; I don't personally know any teenage moms or am one myself, this is just an idea that came to me. It's really just meant to be fluff with a shot of angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>